A Vampire and her Pet
by decayingcodex
Summary: Here we have a vampire and a recently selected... pet. Will Fang overcome Lightning's fiendish demeanor, or remain nothing more than livestock? AU. M rating for swearing, excessive alcohol use, violence... You know, things that vampires do.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here we go. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, nor the characters within it. FallenFangirl inspired me on this one, so go and read her stories. She's rad, like a radscorpion. Sorry, Fallout humor. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The street lights clicked on at 6:45, and Lightning's pale blue eyes clicked open at 8:15. She sensed the deepening shadows as she sat up in the soft bed in the basement, its black and red sheets and comforter pooling around her waist. She stretched and threw the bedclothes aside, then put her bare feet down on the concrete. She felt nothing as she padded across the basement and mounted the stairs. The sun was down, but the western sky was still fairly light. Stretching again, the beauty moved to the bathroom, urinated, and then started the shower.

She didn't stop to change the water temperature, as she couldn't feel it anyway. She cast a glance at the mirror, but saw nothing but the shower curtain behind her. She then chuckled to herself, and even spoke out loud, saying,

"All these centuries and I still check the damn mirror." She stepped into the water and cleaned herself, and then stepped out to dry and brush her teeth. She took the towel to the hall and dropped it into the laundry chute, then continued to the master bedroom where she kept her clothes. Opening the walk-in closet, she sought out a specific outfit. Today was Thursday, and thus she would hit the bar.

Fully dressed in black fishnets, a black miniskirt, and a blood red tank top with black, knee-high boots, she left the suburban manor compound she called home and walked over to the garage. She stepped into the side door and hit a button, opening the stall to the left, where her black crotch rocket stood. She lit up a cigarette before hitting the road without a helmet. Lightning wore no helmet as she had nothing to fear from crashes or other vehicles, and she smoked because, well, it was the only time she got to use her lungs.

The wind whipped her hair around as she headed into the nearby city of Bodhum. She zipped between cars and lanes and came to a stop in a parking lot in the center of the town. She crossed the street beside the parking lot and walked into a dark bar with smoke hanging heavily in the air. She could hear the rushing pulses of all of the bar's patrons, and it made her hunger threaten to overtake her ironclad control. She closed her eyes and focused, then moved to the bar to order a drink. Step 1 was the same every night: blend in with the humans.

She stalked through the crowd, a predator in sheepskin, as it were. Holding her mixed drink in hand, she watched the drunken fools dance, boast, yell, and smoke. An hour into her time here, she caught sight of her prey. Long, wild raven hair atop a head with green eyes, cheeks flushed with drink. The woman had a tattoo on her left arm, from shoulder to elbow. Lightning met her eyes, and the woman walked over to her. She put out her hand.

"Name's Fang. Can't help but notice you noticin' me." Fang said, her accent heavy.

"Lightning. You here alone?" Lightning replied, taking her hand.

"Your hand is so cold!" Fang exclaimed, not letting go. "I do happen to be here alone."

"So… Are you going to let me buy you a drink, beautiful?" This made Fang grin.

"Forward, aren'tcha? I guess I can allow that." Fang shrugged. "But, we should do a shot."

"How about this… We'll do a shot, and then we'll do another?" The pale predator suggested sweetly. Fang grinned.

"I think we are going to be the greatest of friends."

"Better believe it." Lightning whispered as the two moved to the bar.

Two hours later, Fang was listing to the side as she struggled to stay on the barstool. Lightning watched her, bemused, and so (very) hungry… But the time had not come. So she tipped the bartender and paid both of their tabs, then invited Fang to her place. Fang giggled and nodded, then hit the floor as she lost her seat. Lightning put out her hand and pulled the woman to her feet, then walked her out of the bar, Fang's arm over her shoulder. Lightning lit up a smoke and gave Fang one when she was asked. Then the pair walked (slowly) over to where the motorcycle was parked.

Fang was beyond trashed. She sat on the bike and finished her cigarette while Lightning stood a pace away, listening to Fang's racing heart as she puffed on her smoke. She felt her hunger coil within her, snakelike and pulsing to the woman's heartbeat like a sinister tribal beat. Flicking her cigarette away, she looked at the woman. She looked delicious. Fang flicked her smoke away, and Lightning climbed on.

"Come on, Fang. Party isn't over." Lightning said, taking the tanned woman's eye.

"Got a helmet for me?"

"No… what do you need a helmet for? Don't you trust me?" Fang backed away a step and put her hands up.

"You drank as much as I did, lady. I don't even know how you're standin'… I barely can."

"I can handle myself. Come on, I'll get us there safe. I promise." Fang seemed to be having an internal debate with herself, but something in the pale, pink-haired woman's eyes made the decision for her. She climbed on and clasped her arms around Lightning, praying that she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

Lightning zipped through the parking lot and back out of town, or so it seemed to Fang. Unused to human cargo, Lightning did hold off a bit, not going the breakneck speeds she preferred but instead, a mere ten miles an hour over the speed limit. In no time they had passed within the tall stone walls surrounded Lightning's mansion and come to a stop within the garage stall dedicated to the motorcycle. She turned the key, killing the bike, and stepped off, then helped Fang, as her drunkenness nearly thwarted her return to solid footing. She led her inside and set her up on a stool in the kitchen, then moved to the liquor cabinet, which was in fact, a pantry.

"You still thirsty?" Lightning asked, pulling open the door to reveal row upon row of all manner of liquor.

"Why, of course I am! However did you know?" Fang said, excitedly.

"Well, rum, vodka, whiskey, scotch, schnapps… Why the hell do I have schnapps? Oh well. What would you like?"

"Um… Rum sounds good to me."

"Rum it is." Lightning grabbed a dusty brown bottle and set it in front of Fang. "Go ahead. Oh! Do you need chaser?"

"Um… Sure, but… aren't you going to drink?"

"Would there be a point?"

"Well, uh… Yeah, wouldn't there? I mean…" Lightning met Fang's eye. Fang fell silent for a minute, looking deeply into Lightning's eyes. Then, Fang's eyes widened in what could have been fear, or hope, or most likely desperation, and she grabbed the bottle, twisted off the cap, and began to drink. Heavily. She consumed a quarter of the bottle before she came up sputtering. Lightning smiled.

Fang had an absolutely awful taste in her mouth, and she wasn't sure what had compelled her to do that… But she looked up at Lightning, almost as if seeking approval. Lightning wasn't there, but suddenly Fang felt her soft, cold fingers on her shoulders.

"Fang… We could have a lot of fun tonight. But, I'm going to need something from you. Come with me, and be careful on the stairs. You're no use to me dead." Lightning whispered, her voice husky and hypnotic. Fang nodded and stood, capped the bottle and turned toward the pink-haired woman. Lightning took her hand and guided her down into the basement where her bedroom was.

Fang sat on the soft bed and set the rum down on the end table.

"You said, you'll need something from me?"

"Yes. I'll need just a taste." Lightning moved Fang's hand up to her lips, kissed her palm, and then her fangs slid out and she bit into Fang's radial artery and drained a bit. Then a bit more. She had a great deal of control over herself, but could feel it slipping away as Fang's alcohol filled blood spread throughout her head, neck, and chest, then coursed suddenly through her whole body, warming her. Taking her mouth from Fang's wrist, she pulled open the end table drawer, and then pulled out a first aid kit, which she then, drunkenly, went to work with. Moments later, Lightning and Fang were looking at each other, drunk. Fang's wrist was bandaged, and Lightning reached for the woman, and stroked her hair.

"Thank you, Fang. You're so pretty; I really like your wild hair. Matches what I see in your eyes." Fang blushed, and moved closer to the drunken vampire.

"So… You just bit me, drank my blood, and now you're drunk?"

"Yep. Only way I can get drunk."

"That make you some kind of really sexy vampire?"

"Yes. Well, depends. When I don't feed regularly, my appearance suffers." Lightning shrugged.

"Hm… So, am I dyin'? Will I be one of you, now?"

"Nope. I told you, all I need is just a taste."

"Can… Can we do this again, sometime?" Lightning smiled, then a chilling laugh bubbled out of her. Fang shivered, and Lightning drew closer… And kissed her. Fang threw her arms around the vampire's head and shoulder, and as she kissed her back, she prayed once again that she hadn't made a terrible mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang awoke in Lightning's bed. They were both naked, and Fang could swear that she stank of sex. But maybe that was Lightning. 'Fuck, I dunno.' Fang thought as she looked around the dark basement.

"Shit." Fang whispered as memories from the previous night returned to her. Turns out, they both smelled like sex. That part didn't bother Fang. In fact, there was hardly a week when she didn't wake up in a strange woman's bed. Never before had she fed a vampire looking for a quick drunk, though. 'Vampire. Oh God, a fucking vampire!' She shook her head, disbelief rising in her. However, she had the evidence. She began to rip away her bandage when Lightning placed a cold hand upon one of Fang's hands.

"Don't." Lightning said groggily. Fang turned to her and hugged herself tightly.

"Is it true? Did a vampire really just get me trashed, take me home, drink my blood and fuck me senseless?" Fang closed her eyes tight, hoping against hope.

"What of it?" Lightning said, and then groaned as she lightly patted Fang's shoulder. "You'll be ok."

"I don't even know where I am! How am I going to get home? Do I need to go to a hospital? Are-"

"Shhhhh." Lightning pulled back a little and brushed the hair from Fang's face. "Don't panic. I have a wicked fucking hangover and your ridiculous pulse is going to make me rip your heart from your chest. Dig?"

"What-"

"Shhh. We'll talk when I wake up." Lightning pecked Fang's cheek and laid back down, her hand on her brow.

"When will that be?" Fang asked, quietly.

"Sundown." Lightning said, and then rolled over. Fang sighed, then got up and tried to find a bathroom. The nearest one was upstairs. After finishing her daily 'after drinking' routine, she got a glass of water and returned to the bed. She slid back under the covers and put her arms around Lightning. The vampire seemed to respond well, not pulling away or saying anything. Fang sighed and let herself drift off to sleep, her last waking thought being that Lightning didn't seem as cold as when she'd met her.

What was probably hours later, Fang awoke to find that Lightning had turned and was now holding her as well. Sleep came again, and she dreamed of bunnies with pierced ears and lipstick. One of them was wearing a ridiculous little leather jacket.

"Wake up." Lightning's voice sounded like a whip, breaking Fang out of the absurd realm of dreams she had been traveling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's sundown." Lightning said, sitting up near Fang, still nude. Fang yawned, then said,

"I dreamed of biker bunnies."

"I don't care." Lightning said, peering at her nails calculatingly.

"Sorry. Is… Can we talk now?"

"Yes. You sounded like you had questions. By the way, I'll snap your pretty little neck if you ever wake me up in the daytime again." Fang gulped. The death threat was unbelievably sexy. Lightning chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Death threats turn you on?"

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Your heart rate doubled." Lightning turned her eye on the hungover human. "Your questions. Now. I have shit to do tonight."

"I- uh… How old are you?" Lightning sighed.

"829." Fang whistled.

"Ok… how many people have you killed."

"Do you want an exact number?"

"Ballpark."

"Roughly… 30,000."

"Whoa."

"Yeah… Good times."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you can handle a lot of drink, and I have reason to get very drunk."

"So… You're just going to use me?"

"Yes. But, I'm a loving mistress. You may be rewarded, in time. Assuming you survive. I'll mark you soon. No other of my kind will dare to touch you."

"How many others are there?"

"Thousands, I'm sure. We're rather few, nowadays." The vampire looked away in apparent sadness. Fang looked down, unsure what to do or say. "Is that sufficient to slake your curiosity?"

"I- I guess so. You said you have shit to do… Like what?"

"A ritual. You… probably don't want the details."

"Ok. What will I do during that time?" Lightning pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"You stay here. I will return and probably have need of you. But, this is your home now, understand?"

"What?" Fang didn't like this sudden turn in the conversation.

"You're mine. I won't share you with the world. You will only leave this compound if I have a task for you, and if you fail me there will be hell to pay." Fang was speechless. Lightning left the bed and stretched, then padded up the stairs. Fang looked around the dimly lit basement, and spotted her clothing strewn about. She sighed and dressed in yesterday's clothes, then followed the vampire up the stairs.

Lightning was standing in the living room of the house, still nude, her pink hair offsetting her pale skin.

"You can bathe once I've gone. Also, I have centuries worth of fashions available. No need to dress in soiled garments. I have a laundry room. It even has updated technology. Until I leave, stay out of my way." And with that, Lightning went into the bathroom and shut the door, and soon the sound of running water was heard.

Fang sat on the stool in the kitchen that she had sat in the previous night and tried to process the various changes in her life. The water broke off and silence filled the massive house. Her stomach growled at her suddenly.

"Ugh. I hope miss 'dead and cold' has something to eat around here…" Fang muttered to herself, eyeing the refrigerator. The bathroom door opened and Lightning came out dressed in a towel.

"There isn't much to eat, but there are some TV dinners in the freezer there. Microwave's over there." The vampire said as she turned and traveled further into the house. She returned ten minutes later dressed in jeans and a pink tank top. Fang was amazed to see her looking so… normal. "I'm off. Don't break anything, don't run away, and don't get too trashed… I will probably not be in a reasonable state when I get back. This particular… ritual, if you will, is pretty rough on me. I'll see you in a few hours. And remember, you belong to me now. Don't leave or I'll find you and destroy you. You'll survive just long enough to see your world turn to ashes, of course."

Lightning then left the house, and moments later an engine roared to life. Fang listened to her leave, suddenly certain that she had made a terrible mistake coming home with the beautiful biker.

"Just goes to show you never can tell." She said, voice echoing in the huge, empty house. Her brow furrowed as she looked around. The thought of running, getting out and going home, occurred to her… But Vanille was at the home they shared while Fang was between jobs. Images of Vanille slumped on the floor with blood pouring from two little fang holes in her neck assaulted Fang's mind, and she dismissed the idea. Anything to protect Vanille, which is how it had been since the orphanage.

And, while Fang was being honest, she had to admit that she was intrigued by the gorgeous vampire. Also, Fang appreciated the vampire's honesty, and the possessive talk made her chest ache in a sick romantic lust. The tanned woman had never been in what anyone would call a healthy relationship. And, believe it or not, today's was not the most unfriendly morning after greeting Fang had ever received. It certainly beat "Bitch, what are you doing in my bed again?"


End file.
